Exámenes de Septiembre y el niño del sapo
by Prc95
Summary: Severus está harto de las ideas locas de Dumbledore, por lo que decide salir a despejarse al Callejón Diagon.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, así como el universo mágico.

Esta historia participa en el reto "Principio y Final" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"

_Mi fic tenía que comenzar con Severus estudiando para sacarse el graduado escolar y finalizar con Neville encontrando a Trevor._

* * *

**EXÁMENES DE SEPTIEMBRE Y EL NIÑO DEL SAPO**

**Prc95**

Severus nunca se había sentido tan profundamente humillado como en aquel momento, sentado delante de una pila de libros escolares _muggles_ y con una taza medio vacía de café muy cargado a su derecha. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, o eso indicaba el viejo reloj-despertador que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, a su espalda. La habitación estaba iluminada por la tenue luz del flexo oxidado que había rescatado del desván, y una suave brisa veraniega entraba por la ventana, haciendo bailar la sucia y raída cortina amarillenta.

-Geometría analítica... -murmuró el hombre con el ceño fruncido, mientras hacía bailar uno de esos incómodos bolígrafos _muggles_ entre sus dedos.

Aún no entendía como había aceptado llegar a esa situación. Por supuesto era culpa de Dumbledore, como casi todas las cosas absurdas que había tenido que hacer en los últimos años. El anciano director había comentado en el último claustro que le parecía recomendable que todos sus profesores tuviesen, como mínimo, el graduado escolar para poder comprender mejor a los alumnos de padres _muggles_ que ingresaban en el Colegio.

-Todos sabemos que, en el fondo, a los chicos les tranquiliza escuchar cosas relacionadas con su antigua vida, y nunca está de más aprender cosas nuevas, ¿verdad? -y dicho esto, se había metido un de sus insoportables caramelos de limón en la boca con una sonrisa idiota.

Al principio, Severus se había negado rotundamente. Y no había sido el único. Minerva consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo, e incluso el vivaracho y pequeño profesor Flitwick había objetado diciendo que consideraba realmente difícil que alguien lo tomase por un _muggle_ para hacer los exámenes pertinentes. Por supuesto, la palabra de Dumbledore había acabado imponiéndose, y todos tendrían que presentarse a esos horribles exámenes de septiembre.

Severus supiró con pesar y dejó a un lado la calculadora. Le dolía la cabeza después de haberse pasado toda la tarde allí sentado, y notaba las piernas entumecidas. Estiró la espalda, y la notó crujir. Decidió que haría un repaso rápido y luego se iría la cama.

-Los vectores equivalentes son los que tienen misma dirección, sentido y módulo... -frunció el ceño y retrocedió varias hojas en los apuntes. -¿Módulo? ¿Qué mierda era eso.

Hizó un borrón y luego arrugó con desesperación la hoja de papel que había estado usando toda la última hora. Los números empezaban a bailar delante de sus ojos, y ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacer una simple división en condiciones. Volvió a maldecir al anciano profesor por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de noche y se retiró el pelo de la frente con una mano. No iba a sacarse ese maldito graduado en la vida, no estaba hecho para los estudios _muggle. _De niño había pasado por varios colegios antes de ingresar en Hogwarts, porque era demasiado raro como para que lo aceptasen en ninguno. Lo suyo eran las Pociones, y la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿a quién le importaba que supiese o no derivar? ¿Qué reconociese los distintos reinos? ¿Análisis sintáctico? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Él era un gran mago, no podía perder el tiempo con cosas así!

Decidió que aquello era una auténtica pérdida de tiempo, y que Dumbledore no podía despedirle si suspendía el examen. ¿No podía? No, por supuesto que no, tendría que dar explicaciones al Ministerio y allí no se lo permitirían, aunque Severus sabía que nunca había sido del agrado de Fudge. Ni de él ni de nadie, pero nunca le había importado demasiado. Sólo obedecía órdenes de Dumbledore, y lo que el resto del mundo opinase le importaba poco, hacía años que había dejado de hacerlo.

Llevó todos los apuntes hasta el sótano, y los metió dentro de una caja de cartón donde guardaba cosas de su infancia. Se presentaría al examen, tal y cómo Dumbledore le había pedido, pero no pensaba estudiar más. Decidió que al día siguiente haría una visita al callejón Knockturn, compraría nuevos ingredientes y se despejaría. Dentro de pocas semanas comenzaban las clases en Hogwarts y ni siquiera se había planteado como enfocar Pociones aquel curso. Además, y para colmo de males, aquel año el hijo de Lily ingresaría en el Colegio. Aunque nunca lo había visto, sabía que se parecía a su padre, y posiblemente habría heredado también su carácter altivo y chulesco. Severus lo odiaba desde que supo de su existencia. Sería cómo volver a enfrentarse a James Potter, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora él era alguien importante y podría castigarlo a su antojo. Pensaba vengarse por todas y cada uno de las jugarretas que ese estúpido de Potter le había hecho durante su adolescencia.

oOo

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la boca reseca. Estaba mal tumbado sobre la cama, con una pierna por fuera de la sábana, rozando el suelo con la punta de los dedos, y un brazo mal posicionado bajo su cabeza. Al girar la cabeza hacia el escritorio, comprobó que todo los apuntes habían salido volando de madrugada, quizás por la brisa que entraba por la ventana, y ahora se hallaban esparcidos por toda la estancia.

-Mierda -masculló entre dientes al tiempo que se incorporaba para recogerlos.

Los amontó de cualquier manera y puso el portalápices sobre los papeles para que no volviese a ocurrir lo mismo. Luego bajó a la cocina. Desayunó las sobras de la cena, fue a darse una ducha rápido y su puso una de sus tantas y monótonas capas negras de manga larga. A pesar del calor, Severus jamás usaba otro tipo de manga. No quería (realmente le avergonzaba, pero jamás lo declararía en voz alta) que su marca estuviese en expuesta. Bastante duro era ya ser la comidilla de los profesores, como para que además los alumnos tuviesen motivos (sobre todo esos insoportables y engreídos Gryffindors) para desprestigiarle.

Usó la red flu para llegar al Caldero Chorreante donde Tom, el tabernero, le recibió fríamente y no se dignó a preguntarle si deseaba algo de beber. Severus ya estaba hecho a ese tipo de trato, así que salió al patio lo más dignamente que pudo y tanteó los ladrillos hasta abrir el portal al Callejón Diagon. Aún era temprano, pero ya bullía vida. Los comerciantes sacaban a la calle su mercancia, y colgaban carteles con ofertas tentadoras orientadas al inicio. Vio a críos corriendo de un lado para otro, parándose en todos y cada uno de los escaparates y exhalando grititos de emoción.

-¡Pero yo quiero una lechuza! -protestaba uno de ellos, un zagal regordete y con pelo oscuro, que miraba suplicante a una anciana de mirada férrea y extravagante sombrero puntiagudo.

Severus la reconoció en el acto como a Augusta Longbottom, la madre del que una vez fue su compañero de curso, Frank. Severus sabía que Frank y su mujer habían sido torturados hasta la locura por Bellatrix y su marido; él estaba delante cuando lo planearon. Pasó a su lado sin dar muestras de reconocimiento, preguntándose si ese niño sería su hijo y su entraría en Hogwarts ese año. Tener al hijo de Lily y al hijo de los Longbottom a la vez no parecía algo tentador. Pero también parecía un niño torpe, así que no le sería difícil poner excusas para castigarle.

-Oh, Severus, ¿cómo tú por aquí? -oh, no, aquella voz...

Pomona Sprout le sonreía bobaliconamente desde el otro la de la calle. A pesar de estar de vacaciones, llevaba uno de sus horribles monos de trabajo y una redecilla en el pelo.

-He salido a despejarme -respondió Snape secamente, intentado buscar una vía rápida de salida.

-Oh, ¿estás preocupado por le graduado? -Pomona lo dijo demasiado alto, y algunas cabezas curiosas se giraron a mirarle.

-Efectivamente -siseó Severus entre diente, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era acercarse a ella para que no siguiese pregonando su vida a los cuatro vientos.

-Realmente es algo difícil esto del colegio _muggle_ -comentó la mujer animadamente. -Sobre todo Tecnología ¿no te cuesta? A mí bastante, ¡lo hacen todo tan complicado! Con magia es más sencillo, por supuesto... Menos mal que Biología es una asignatura preciosa, ¿no te parece? Se aprende muchísimo y... ¿sabes que día tenemos que ir? ¿y a dónde? Dumbledore aún no nos ha avisado, ¡qué hombre este! Supongo que iremos a sitios distintos, ¿no? Flitwick me ha dicho que todavía no ha terminado el temario de Literatura, ¡fíjate! Es complicadillo eso de memorizar tantos autores. ¿No te ha sorprendido leer que los _muggles_ consideraban a Oscar Wilde uno de los suyos? Por las barbas de Merlín, todo el mundo sabe que fue un Ravenclaw en toda regla -meneó la cabeza con pesar. -Estos _muggles_... ¡Nos volverán locos! Bueno, Severus, aun tengo que realizar unas compras para mis sobrinos, nos veremos dentro de poco. ¡Hasta luego!

Y se alejó de él dando pasitos cortos, muy rápida. Severus la observó perderse al doblar una esquina y luego sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Ni siquiera le había dejado espacio para hablar, aunque lo prefería. Pomona podía resultar ser un auténtico incordio.

Tal y cómo había planeado, se dirigió resuelto al callejón Knockturn. Pasó de largo de las brujas de ojos inyectados en sangre y uñas amarillentas que intentaban venderle un remedio para su pelo graso, y se zafó de las meretrices que intentaban engatusarlo.

-Vamos, Severus, hace mucho que no vienes por aquí -repuso una de ellas, pronunciando todas y cada una de las palabras como si fuesen silbidos.

-Ahora no -zanjó él firmemente, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la tienda de ingredientes que llevaba frecuentando desde los dieciséis años. Compró cosas que en otras sitios no le hubiesen permitido, y divagó con el dependiente sobre una posible poción para curar la fiebre gnomoidea. Se despidió con un movimiento seco de cabeza y al salir se abrochó la túnica hasta el cuello y pasó junto a las prostitutas lo más velozmente que fue capaz. De vuelta al callejón Diagon, paró un momento a ver el precio de un nuevo caldero y después se encaminó hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

-Severus, cuanto tiempo -la voz siseante y arrastrada de Lucius Malfoy lo sobresaltó.

El hombre se encontraba a su derecha, ataviado con una imponente túnica negra con reflejos verdes botella y su característico bastón con la empuñadura en forma de cabeza de serpiente. Lo acompañaba un niño de unos diez u once años, igual de rubio, con la misma expresión de asco y el mismo color de túnica. Draco Malfoy era una versión en miniatura de su estirado padre.

-Muchos años -Severus inclina levemente la cabeza y carraspea.

Hace años que no se ha visto cara a cara con ninguno de sus ex-compañeros. Los ha evitado a toda costa a la par que les convencía de que seguía siendo de los suyos. No se atrevía a tenerlos frente a él por temor a no sostener la mentira. ¿Y si se daban cuenta de que realmente estaba en el bando de Dumbledore? Había visto decenas de veces como torturaban a los traidores hasta la muerte. Había sido testigo con sus propios ojos de cómo los huesos se quebraban y atravesaban la piel, como la sangre salía a borbotones y de cómo el traidor gritaba hasta quedarse sin voz. Y ahora tenía frente a sí a Malfoy, uno de los más peligrosos y de los menos escrupulosos.

-No te veo desde que encarcelaron a Bellatrix -continuó.

-Lo sé -quizás estaba siendo demasiado desafiente. -He estado ocupado.

-¿Corriendo a ocultarte en las faldas de Dumbledore? -el niño abrió mucho los ojos al oír las palabras de su padre.

-Infiltrándome en las faldas de Dumbledore -corrigió Snape fríamente. -¿No es acaso eso lo que el Señor Tenebroso quería? ¿Tener a uno de los nuestros bajo el mismo techo que Albus? Eso es lo que hago. Sigo fiel a él -estaba hablando demasiado, pero el tono de su voz era creíble.

-¿Insinuas que yo no lo soy? -repuso Lucius apretando los dientes.

-Quizás, ¿o acaso no aseguraste estar bajo la maldición _imperio_? -la balanza se inclinaba a favor de Severus, lo que lo tranquilizaba.

-Este no es lugar para hablar de eso -Lucius echó una mirada a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie lo suficientemente cerca para poder oírles. -Este año mi hijo ingresa en Hogwarts -puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico, que sonrió ufanamente. -Confío en que te encargarás bien de él.

-Primero tiene que entrar en Slytherin -repuso Snape.

-Es un Malfoy, no lo olvides. Su lugar está allí -sentenció Malfoy. -Espero que sepas tratarlo como se merece.

-O cómo se lo gané. Exijo mucho de mis alumnos; nada es gratis.

-Estaré a la altura -afirmó Draco, hablando por primera vez. Tenía el mismo tono siseante que su progenitor, y Snape tuvo la desagradable sensación de que sería como tener a un pequeño Lucius incordiando a todas horas con sus aires de superioridad. Por supuesto nunca podría hacerle nada; Lucius era demasiado influyente. Por muy repelente, irritante o engreído que fuese ese niño, tendría que concentrar su frustración en cualquier otro alumno. Menos mal que Hogwarts estaba lleno de ellos.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Trevor! ¡Trevor! ¡Vuelve aquí! -una mujer chilló, y un niño gordo se abalanzó sobre ella. Snape vio a una sombra saltar sobre una pila de cajas, y al niño perseguirla.

-¡Niño tonto! ¡Mira qué dejar escapar a la rana! -Augusta Longbottom agitó el bolso sobre su cabeza, reprendiendo a su nieto. -¡Niño tonto!

-¡Está aquí, abuela! ¡La encontré!

Sanpe esbozó una leve semisonrisa. Neville Longbottom sería un blanco fácil.


End file.
